Her Secrets
by LuvMonger
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year! It won't be too long before her dark past and haunting secrets come and bite her in the ass! SORRY I suck at Summaries! But IF you like my story please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger has a hidden life that no one at Hogwarts knows about. When she first went to Hogwarts she was three years younger than

everyone else. But because she used a time turner in her third and fourth years she now is only a year younger than everyone in her grade. That is

just one of the many things she keeps hidden from everyone. For Hermione's seventh year she is chosen as the Head Girl but her nemesis Draco

Malfoy is the Head Boy.

TRAIN STATION

Draco Malfoy is outside talking to his cronies and Pansy is hanging off of his arm. A girl on a (crotch rocket) sped onto the platform. She was

wearing army green cargo pants and a black leather jacket. She pulled off her helmet to reveal a head of silky black hair with red tips underneath.

She also had dark eye shadow and black eyeliner. Draco thought that he had seen an angel. He shrugged off Pansy and began to walk towards the

gorgeous girl. But the train whistle blew indicating they better get on or else their asses are getting left. She shrank her bike and put it in her pocket.

Then she ran onto the train before he could talk to her. Draco rejoined his friends and boarded the train. On his Head Boy acceptance letter he was

told he had to sit in the Head's compartment on the train ride. When he entered the compartment he was flabbergasted.

DM POV

I wanted her to notice me so I cleared my throat loudly. She turned and looked at me roughly "You want something Ferret?" I couldn't believe my

ears. It was Granger in front of me. I actually thought that Granger had been hot. GROOSSS!! "Stop staring Ferret!" "As IF" I said harshly. She

laughed "Oh how very valley girl of you!" "HUH?" "Oh never mind. Just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with your shit right now." "Don't

order me around Mudblood." She rolled her beautiful eyes "It wasn't an order. More of a suggestion, but whatever I'm leaving anyway." Hermione

got up and stretched her arms over her head. I could see a good amount of her stomach. 'God she is hot' I felt my cock twitch. 'Oh shit BAD

Draco. Must not think of Granger in that way!" Before she left I asked "Going to go see Wonder Boy?" She turned to face me "No but that is none

of your business!" "Oh The-Boy-Who-Won't- Die finally got tired of the mudblood." "Shut UP!" She turned and stalked out the door slamming it

so hard she broke the glass. I waved my wand over the door and all the glass went back into its place and was as good as new. I then sat down in a

chair and opened a book. About an hour later when she hadn't come back I decided to go look for her. I went from compartment to compartment.

After searching for 15minutes I reached the last compartment and it was empty. So I headed back towards the Head's compartment thinking that I

probably just missed her. Not a minute after I returned she reentered and I could smell smoke on her. But I shrugged it off thinking that it was

probably from flooing somewhere. We sat in silence for a little bit until Dumbledore came in.

Normal POV

Dumbledore motioned for the teens to stay seated. "So I see that you two haven't killed each other. This is a good start!" Hermione snorted at his

comment. "Miss Granger I hope your summer was better than your previous ones?" Draco looked curiously at her but she avoided his stare. "Yeh"

"That's good! Well back to the reason why I'm here. You two have been made Heads so you will have great of responsibility. You have two balls

to organize and you will also have to make prefect patrolling schedules. There is a list describing all of this in both of your rooms at school so I won't

take up any more of your time. But before I go I want to know if this arrangement is going to work. Because if either of you doesn't want to make

this work we can find someone else for the job?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other and spoke "We will try our best to put our differences

aside Professor." "That is wonderful to hear! Now I must be off. I will see you both at the feast. Cheerio" He apparated with a crack. "God this

year is going to suck" Hermione groaned "You can say that again" Draco groaned. All the sudden music started to play "U&Ur Hand" by Pink.

Hermione pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button. It is one of those walky talky phones "I've been gone three hours and your already calling!"

"I'm sorry but one of the clients is asking about a (motor cycle part)" "So…" "Where are they?" "Did you check the backroom?" "Ya, but James

knocked over a shelf and everything is a mess back there and I have no clue where to start looking." Hermione exhaled "Fuck, I spent 6hours

arranging that store room and that Dumb Ass ruined it" "Ya sorry, so do you know where they are suppose to be?" "Umm.. back right corner. They

were on the bottom shelf." "Thanks you're a life saver. Before I forget, check your bag. I put something in it for you!" "Really?" "Yah well I gtg but

call me later I have another job for you" "Okay cool LATER" Hermione picked up her bag and began to search it. After a minute of searching all

the pockets she found a DVD. "SWEET ASS" Hermione pulled out a magically charmed laptop and popped the DVD in. Draco looked on with

amazement. Draco stood directly behind her so he could see the screen. When the DVD started what Draco saw surprised him. There were

different types of clips of street racing flashing across the screen with really cool rock music in the background. It ended with the car crashing into an

eighteen wheeler. Draco thought it was one of the coolest things he had ever seen "Damn" he whispered. Hermione closed the laptop and looked

behind her. "You know it is rude to look over someone's shoulder" Draco curled his lip in repulsion "Whatever" There was a silence for a few

minutes finally Draco couldn't wait any longer. "Who was the driver in that thing?" "None of your business" Hermione answered rudely.

DM POV

"Who did your hair? It looks better" 'fuck I should not have said that' "Haha Malfoy just said something semi nice to me! That is too funny!" "Just

cause I said you look better doesn't mean anything." 'I can't stand it when she laughs at me.' Before I she could say anything else her phone went

off again but this time she opened it.

Normal POV

"What?" she shouted "Hey easy! Down girl!" the person laughed "Sorry man I've just been dealing with an annoying ferret!" "Haha. Hey I just

talked to Mikey-G and he said he sent you a copy of the newest installment" "Yep I saw it, it was good except for the end. I hated the crash." "I

had a feeling that you weren't going to like it but everyone else who has seen it loves the end." "But if they want more videos of the usual they need

to keep me happy" "Okay next video we won't put your fuck ups in it okay!" "Good but it wasn't my fault that that fucker ran the light. I may have

been speeding but that time I had the right of way." "yah okay. Well have fun at school." "Yah thanks I'll call you later" Hermione shut the phone.

"So you were the person in the video?" Draco questioned. "Yah now shut it!" Draco stood and pinned Hermione to the wall. "Don't speak to me

like that!" Hermione punched him and then kneed him in the gut. "Never TOUCH me Ferret!" The train came to a screeching halt and Hermione left

Draco on the floor. After the prefects and everyone else was gone Hermione and Draco entered the Head's carriage. Draco glared at Hermione for

most of the ride. Finally Hermione looked him straight in the eye "What?" "You signed your death certificate when you hit me!" Hermione began to

mock him "Ohhh.. I'm shaking. Malfoy nothing scares me anymore so don't waste your time! You mind your business and I'll mind mine. I have no

need for anymore shit this year." When they entered the Great Hall Dumbledore announced to the school that they were the new Heads. Once all

the first years were sorted Dumbledore announce that there were two new students going into their seventh year. Hermione began to lose interest

and looked at her empty plate. He announced that their names were Evangeline Croix and Mason Parker. They were both sorted into Slytherin.

Once they were seated Dumbledore announced the usual rules and a new one that seventh years didn't have to wear the usual uniforms. Then he

snapped his fingers and the feast began. Hermione ate her food and then left. She went to her room and transfigured everything from Scarlet and

Gold to purple, black and turquoise. She then walked down to the common room and changed the scarlet couch to black and the gold curtains to

silver. Once she was finished with the room she walked back up stairs to her room and locked the door and blasted Nightwish (For all the ppl who

don't know them. They are awesome and they are like hard opera rock). An hour later Draco walked into the common room and saw only black,

silver and green furniture he liked the fact that there were no Gryffindor colors anywhere. Draco walked into his room and set up all his stuff. Once

he was done he noticed that he had a balcony. He walked out and onto it and was surprised when he saw Hermione sitting on the railing in a small

black tank top and even smaller shorts. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She was reading a book and smoking a cigarette.

DM POV

'Granger must have really changed' I thought to myself. "Granger what are you doing on my balcony" Hermione exhaled the smoke in her lungs

"What the Fuck My door is right there. So that means we share the balcony." "Okay whatever goodnight Granger." I turned then left. I didn't want

her to see that she made me weak in the knees. 'She looked so hot smoking that cigarette. NOO bad Draco stop thinking that the Mudblood is hot,

Father would kill me if he knew!'


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

The next morning Hermione was awake at 5am and she had gone to bed around 2am but she was use to not sleeping anymore. Hermione was in

the kitchen making herself breakfast. She put some bread in the toaster and poured herself a cup of coffee. When the toast popped up Malfoy

walked in wearing nothing but his boxers (YUM) and his hair was all ruffled. He picked up the coffee on the table and took a large gulp. "Ahh…

that's good." Hermione turned to see Draco drinking her coffee "Hey Fucker that's mine!" Draco shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

Hermione threw a piece of toast at him and when it hit him square in the face Hermione burst into a laughing fit. Draco wasn't going to let her win so

he picked up the toast and bit into it. He then turned and walked into the common room and sat down on the couch with the toast and coffee.

"Thanks for breakfast Granger." Hermione scowled at him and put more bread in the toaster. Once she finished her breakfast she walked to the

Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall. She found her eating at the staff table. Hermione looked at her watch and it was only 7am. Hermione had

a full hour before classes started. At the time the Great Hall was practically empty so she walked to the staff table and was greeted with many

smiles. "Ah... Miss Granger the early bird as usual!" Hermione just nodded. "Here you go" She handed Hermione a piece of parchment. "Before

you go Miss Granger I would like to ask you to show the two new students around during your free period." Hermione took in a sharp breath

"Ahh... shouldn't Draco do it since he is in their house?" "Yes but I would prefer it to be you because they are the nicest Slytherins I have ever met."

"Okay" Hermione finally gave in. "Good I will let them know to meet you here during your free period." "Okay" Hermione turned and left before

McGonagall could ask her to do anything else. Hermione walked outside and sat by the lake. She pulled her knees to her chest and went into deep

thought. Before she knew it the warning bell rang. Hermione jumped up and threw her bag over her shoulder. She then remembered a spell to make

her run faster (like lightning) so she mumbled the spell and shot off. She ran past all the other late students and entered the class followed by a gust

of wind. Everyone's attention fell upon her. When the bell rang Professor Flitwick said "Class Please be seated." Hermione sat down and looked

around the room to see who was in the class. When her eyes fell on Seamus Finnegan he was licking his lips suggestively at her. Hermione felt as if

he was undressing her with his eyes. Towards the middle of the class Seamus passed Hermione a note. Hey Bookworm! When did you get soooo..

HOT?! Hermione wanted to gag How about later I take those clothes off of you and I'll teach you something? Hermione was disgusted with the

note. She wrote back This is how I've always looked. You were just too stupid to notice. Oh… and 10points from Gryffindor for unbecoming

behavior When Seamus read the note he mouthed "STUPID BITCH" Hermione looked him in the eye "Want to make it 50?" His eyes flashed with

anger but he didn't look at her for the rest of the class. When class was over Hermione headed to Potions. When she was almost there someone

pulled her into a dark alcove and covered her mouth. He was behind her and he had her pinned to the wall. "You stupid Mudblood! You're going

to pay for that little stunt, now Gryffindor is behind Slytherin." Hermione grew hot with anger and she bit down hard on his hand. He released her to

nurse his wound she took the chance to get out of the alcove when he approached her again she slapped him "If you ever come near me again

Finnegan, IT will be your end!" He looked up and grinned then slugged her hard in the mouth. Hermione could taste the copper substance filling her

mouth. Seamus went to grab her by the hair and she spun around and kicked him across the face with all her might. He fell to the floor clutching his

face. Hermione then brushed a stray hair out of her eyes "Finnegan, 100points from Gryffindor and you are to see the Headmaster immediately."

Hermione then dispersed the crowd that had formed around them. Once most of the people went to class Hermione had two Ravenclaws help her

take Seamus to the Headmaster with her. She knocked on the door firmly when they arrived "Come in" She motioned for the boys to go first and

then she followed. The Ravenclaws left and Dumbledore looked at them "My my our first day. Mhmm… this year should be interesting." "Yes well

Mr. Finnegan here insulted me during class very vulgarly I might add. So I took off 10points and told him to watch himself. Then after class he pulled

me into a dark alcove, pinned me to a wall and threatened me. I fought back and he punched me sir." "Well this is unacceptable behavior Mr.

Finnegan. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts until further notice." "But sir," "Your behavior has for sometime been getting out of hand. I want

you to think about your actions and maybe next semester we will allow you to return to graduate with your class. Now go see Madame Pomfrey for

your head. I'll be owling your parents so they can pick you up in Hogsmeade." Seamus turned and hobbled out. Dumbledore turned back to

Hermione "You are very lucky, Mr. Finnegan could have really hurt you." "Nah the only reason he got a hit in was because I underestimated him."

"Well I'm really sorry about all of this." "Thank you but I really should go to class now" "Okay Miss Granger but be careful and watch your back."

"Yes sir!" Hermione left and walked to the dungeons. She found her bag sitting out in the hall and entered the classroom. The only empty seat was

on the Slytherin side but Hermione didn't care. She sat down quietly and read the board. They were to start making the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione

grinned and thought 'CAKE'. Hermione then walked to the store cabinet and gathered her ingredients. When she returned to her spot she realized it

was in front of the new students. She had a funny feeling about them almost as if she knew them from somewhere. She ignored her feelings and

began brewing the difficult potion. Professor Snape walked up to her "Miss Granger. So glad you could join us." His words dripped of sarcasm.

"Sorry Professor I had to deal with a student." "Very well just don't get any of your muddy blood in the potion. It will ruin it." Hermione looked at him

with confusion. He then pointed to her face and left. She quickly pulled out a mirror and saw that she had a busted lip. There was blood running

from the corner of her mouth all the way down to her chin. She took a tissue and wiped most of it off and continued to brew her potion. All the

Gryffindors knew who had given her the busted lip and were glad that he had done it. Hermione kept her head down for the rest of the class and

didn't say a word. During lunch Hermione ran to a bathroom and placed a concealment charm on her face so no one could see it and then she left

for her next class. Muggle Studies She sat there quietly taking notes and sort of listening to what her teacher said but she was also counting the

minutes till the class was over. Once that class was over she had free period so she went to find the two new students. They were waiting for her

right in front of the Great Hall. She walked up to them "Hi my name is Hermione Granger. I am the Head Girl." "Hi" "Hi" "I'm Evangeline but please

call me Evie and this is Mason." "Okay so where have you been so far?" "Ummm… just the common room and the Great Hall the rest of the time

we have been following everyone else around." "Ohh okay well we can start at the grand staircase. You really need to know where you are going

here because you don't want to get lost. You may never be found." "Really?" "No, I'm just playing." They will send someone after you eventually."

"Haha your funny, you remind me of someone I use to know." "Really you two seem very familiar to me too." "Where are you from?" "Everywhere

I've lived all over London and I have also done a lot of traveling." "Really, what do you do for fun? Maybe that is where we know you from." "I do

pretty much everything I also do a lot of muggle things though. I ride motorcycles, race cars, umm… I like to dance, fight, anything to keep me busy.

But around all that stuff my name isn't Hermione it is Jade." "OMG… JADE? Is that really you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yah why?" They pulled her into a deserted hallway and waved a wand on each other. They really had Evie had a pierced lip and eyebrow and

tongue. Mason also had his eyebrow pierce along with his nose. Their appearance totally changed. For Evie her hair changed from blonde to black

with streaks of every color in it. Her skin was lighter and was covered in tattoos. Mason's hair changed from brown to green and he had freckles.

He was also covered in tattoos a lot more that Evie. "HOLY SHIT!!! WTF!! I thought your parents sent you guys to boarding school?" They held

up their hands "Ohh sorry I'm still in shock! I have missed you guys so much! You have no clue how bad the last week has been for me!" "Well the

gang is back too bad Mikey-G isn't here." "So how about that tour?" "Okay come on" they waved their wands and they went back to normal.

"Why do ya'll do that?" "Because the parentals have us grounded but it is only till the first week is over." "Cool well come on." Hermione showed

her friends around the school and around the grounds. They talked and reminisced of past times. They all spoke in Russian so no one could ease

drop. They were sitting by the lake when Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Draco approached. "Yo new kids. You don't want to get caught

hanging out with the wrong people" Pansy shouted. Evie looked at the slutty girl in front of her "Maybe I shouldn't talk to you slut!" "How dare

you!" Pansy poked Evie in the shoulder and Mason stood "Don't touch my girlfriend!" He warned. Pansy looked at Hermione then back to Evie

and Mason "Purebloods are not suppose to hang out with MUDBLOODS" "You're the only dirty thing I see around here so just leave us alone."

Hermione stood "Evie don't it's okay. Come on let's just go." "No remember NO ONE can match you so stop underestimating yourself!" "Evie

drop it I want to go. I don't want to get in trouble" "WTF were you or weren't you the person who got arrested for assault on a police officer?"

"EVIE I said enough now let's go I don't want to deal with this right now. Finnegan was too much to deal with" She whispered the last part to her

friend. "Fine but you guys are lucky. Come on Mason Jade said her pad is pretty sweet" Hermione walked in front of her friends until they were in

the castle.

SORRY I know short ChapterI haven't had as much time to write b/c my french teacher caught me two days ago and so now she knows if i'm on task or not! OOOpps! Anyhoo tell me what you think pleaseeee!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Evie and Mason couldn't believe Hermione's behavior. So when they were far enough into the school Evie stopped Hermione "Yo what was that

about?" Hermione turned to leave "Nothing" "Ya we believe that!" Mason scoffed. "Come on this isn't you Jade." Hermione looked at her friends

"Look you guys already know all about me. You know my secrets but people around here have never seen that side of me. For so long I have

hidden who I am around these people because Paul would have killed me if I acted out here. It is just weird switching modes." "Okay it is cool but

we can see how bad it hurts you to hide yourself." "Well thank you for caring." "Paul can't hurt you anymore!" "I know" Hermione said

halfheartedly "Come on where is the Jade that gets up on tables and dances and the Jade that will slug a guy if he pinches her ass?" Hermione

laughed "She's in here somewhere." "Well we like her not the girl that doesn't stick up for her self just because she might get in trouble." "Okay

Okay!! I get it!" "Good well we are down the hall and I wouldn't want you to get caught by some Slytherins so night babe" "Night Evie" "Night

Jade" "Night Mason" Hermione walked to her common room and sat on the couch and stared into the fire. An hour later she was still sitting there

when Draco entered followed by a giggling sixth year slytherin. He didn't notice and he pulled the girl into his room. Hermione came out of her

reverie when Draco's door shut. Hermione walked to her room and locked the door. She then turned on her stereo and opened a window. She

then pulled a pack of cigarettes and lit one and sat on the windowsill. After smoking two cigarettes she shut the window and laid down on her bed

and fell asleep. Four hours later Hermione woke with a start and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She got up and sat at her desk. There she

finished her homework, studied and when she got bored with all that she opened her magically charmed laptop and watched underground videos of

street racing, street fighting, and she also downloaded music. Hermione watched a few videos of her and thought about her summer.

Hermione had had a hard life. Paul Granger was not her real father, he was her foster father. He was a wizard who's whole mission in life was to

make Hermione's life a living hell and he had successful many times is creating havoc and misery for Hermione.

Around 3am Hermione stood stretched her arms over her head. She then put on some sweat pants, a hoody and tennis shoes. Hermione pulled up her

hood and then quietly snuck out of the school. She walked down to the lake and began to run around it. She ran along the water by the forest. She

ran around twice as fast as she could. She then looked at her watch and it read 5:15am. So she decided she should head back up to the castle.

When she walked in through the portrait she was surprised to find Draco sitting at the kitchen counter. He turned hearing someone enter he was

shocked when he saw a muddy Hermione. She didn't acknowledge his presence instead she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some

water. She then proceeded to chug the large amount of water. When Draco was done reading the prophet he threw it on the counter then walked

into the kitchen for more coffee. "Move Granger" he said roughly. Hermione didn't answer him instead she let him pass and walked upstairs and into

her bathroom. There she stripped herself of the muddy clothes and stood in front of a full length mirror. Hermione then removed the concealment

charm that she had placed on herself. It not only covered the mark from Seamus it also disguised many scars and bruises that Hermione had. (I can't

go into detail right now! But I will) Hermione then entered the shower and let the warm water wash over her body. She got out 15minutes later and

covered her body with a fluffy purple towel. When she entered her room she dried off and then threw the towel on the floor. She walked over to her

stereo and turned on AFI's MISS MURDER Hermione then danced around the room as she picked out her outfit. This turned out to be a plain

purple t-shirt and black jeans with a pair of pumas. She decided to go see Madame Pomfrey before her first class. When she arrived in the hospital

wing it was empty so Hermione walked to Madame Pomfrey's office and found her sitting at her desk. Hermione knocked lightly on the door frame.

"My dear, are you well?" "Ohh… I'm fine but yesterday Mr. Finnegan busted my lip and I was wondering if you could heal it for me." Madame

Pomfrey motioned for her to sit and then she lifted the concealment charm Hermione had placed on it. But when she removed the charm on her face

it also lifted the charm on her body as well so Madame Pomfrey could see Hermione's scars and bruises. She gasped in horror. "Good Lord Child"

Hermione freaked and grabbed her bag and ran out of the office. Madame Pomfrey hurried after her and stopped Hermione before she left the

infirmary. "Oh please wait, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I've just never seen a student so hurt before but that doesn't matter at the moment."

She then waved her wand over Hermione's face and her lip returned to normal. Hermione looked up the healer. "Thank you but I should head to

class I only have 30minutes." Hermione could make it in five but she just wanted an excuse to leave. "Miss Granger I could reduce many of those

scars and get rid of those bruises for you." "How?" "I know many potions and spells that would work." "Really?" "Yes" "I don't know" "Why not

after dinner you come here and we can see if it helps. If it doesn't then you don't have to come back?" "Okay but I have to patrol right after dinner.

Can we do it around ten?" "Of course. I'll be waiting" "Please don't tell anyone!" "I won't" Hermione left for her first class with some hope of not

having a daily reminder of her horrid past.

(I'm going on a three day weekend at my grandparents so I won't be able to add any more typed chapters but I will be writing everything in a notebook and I will convert everything when I get back!)Please Review Though!! I really like REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's day went smooth for her until dinner. Everyone now knew about Seamus and the Gryffindors were pissed. They all sat the farthest from her and mocked her when ever

they got the chance. "Watch out guys!! She'll expel us if we look at her wrong!" Hermione ignored them and thought that their stupid teasing was actually quite funny because of its

lack of common sense. Once dinner was done Hermione waited for Draco outside the Great Hall doors. They walked the halls in silence for two hours then they walked back to

the common room. Draco sat down and opened his potions book. Hermione however grabbed her backpack and walked out of the common room and down to the infirmary

wing.

DM POV

'I wonder where Granger is going.'

Normal POV

Hermione opened the door to the hospital wing and entered. She could see Madame Pomfrey standing next to a bed and next to the bed was a table covered in potions and salves.

"Hello Hermione I'm glad you have allowed me to help!" "Yah well I don't want the constant reminder of my past." "Well I have laid out some potions and salves that should do

the trick." "Okay" Hermione put her bag on the floor next to the bed and sat down on the bed. "Alright so do we want to start with your back?" "Okay" Hermione took off her

shirt and laid face down on the bed. "How about we start with those nasty bruises?" Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione and chanted a spell. Hermione's body

went numb and then some of the bruises disappeared. Madame Pomfrey worked on Hermione for two hours and she was still on Hermione's back. Many of the scars but it was

taking longer than she had anticipated. Hermione was tired and she hurt all over. Madame Pomfrey had told her that "If it hurt getting it then it will hurt taking it off." Hermione

rolled off the bed, picked up her bag and slowly walked back to her room. When she entered Draco was sitting on the couch by the fire. He was almost asleep but when she had

opened the portrait he woke up. He saw a ruffled Hermione entering through the portrait. "Where were you Granger?" he asked snidely. Hermione looked at him "What are you

my father?" Draco snorted "God no I was just curious to know why you look like you were hit by a truck. Also so I could thank the truck driver." "Whatever I'm going to bed"

Hermione mumbled and walked towards the stairs. But when she tried to step on the first step a great pain shot through her abdomen and she let out a small whimper. Draco heard

it but he wasn't going to help unless she asked for it. Finally a minute later Hermione had made it up the stairs and was in her room. She didn't even bother to undress instead she

collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. A few hours later she woke at 6:45 and drug herself to the kitchen to grab a little breakfast. After she had had something to eat she

dressed and went to class. The rest of her week was pretty much uneventful. Hermione enjoyed its boringness though. She hadn't gone to see Madame Pomfrey anymore because

they had decided to space out the healings so her body could relax. Saturday morning came and Evie and Mason decided to hang out with Hermione for the day. So they pounded

on the portrait screaming "HERMIONE WAKE UP!" Mason then turned to Evie "Try her cell again." Evie flipped open her magically charmed phone and called Hermione again

but she didn't pick up. Finally a very pissed Draco answered the portrait "WHAT" They smiled "Thanks we have been trying to get a hold of Hermione." They pushed their way

into the Head's tower. "Fine I'm going back to bed" Draco announced. "Okay okay, wait where is her room?" Evie asked. Draco let out a whiny groan then said "Follow me" He

walked up the stairs and when he got to the landing he pointed to a door across from his and said "That's it. NITE" Mason and Evie smiled then Evie said "Thanks" Draco went

into his room and shut the door. Evie and Mason then proceeded to pound on Hermione's door but she never answered. "Mmm strange" Evie muttered she then waved her wand

over the door knob and said "Alohamora" they hear the lock click and they entered the empty room. Evie and Mason decided that they would wait for her so they stayed in her

room and listened to music and did their homework. Finally around 10pm they got tired of hanging around the Head's tower and so they went to their own common room. That

morning Hermione appeared in the fireplace around 3:30am. Draco happened to be in the kitchen getting something to drink when he heard Hermione stumble out of the fireplace

and land on the floor. Draco heard a small "Oomph" and he pulled out his wand and ran into the living room. When he saw who it was he began to laugh. Hermione heard laughter

and rolled over on her back and asked "What's so funny?" "You" Draco sniggered. Hermione scowled and said "Oh…. Well fuck off!" Hermione then rolled onto her hands and

knees and crawled to the couch. "Your friends were here all day waiting for you" Draco told her. "That's nice" (My mom says that when she doesn't give a shit) She mumbled.

Hermione crawled onto the couch and laid her head on the arm rest. Draco could smell the alcohol on her breath and began to laugh again. "Geez Granger ya think you drank

enough?" "Hahaha…. No because I can still hear you!" Hermione got up and stumbled to the stairs. Draco then saw something fall out of her pocket and onto the floor. She didn't

notice so he reached down and picked it up. To his surprise it was a roll of money. He opened it and it was all 100 dollar bills he whispered "Damn" then he ran after Hermione.

He knocked on her door and turned the knob and entered. Hermione was standing infront of her chest of drawers and she was only wearing a pair of boy short underwear. He

could see all her scars and tattoos. He saw long scars on her back and on the backs of her legs and let out a small gasp. Hermione quickly yelled "WTF GET OUT!!" Draco

stuttered "You … dropped...this" he raised the wad of money. She ran over to him, grabbed the money, pushed him out of the room, and slammed the door. Draco tried to enter

again but she had locked the door.

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long! I've been so busy! But that's no excuse I know I know!! ANYHOO hope you like it so far! IF not sorry!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Eve and Mason tried again.

This time Hermione answered the door she grumbled "What?"

They beamed and said "Hey you"

"Morning sunshine."

Draco walked into the kitchen and started to make himself some breakfast. Hermione went into the common room and sat on the couch.

She put her head in her hands. Mason and Eve walked into the common room and Mason teased "Aww…. Did someone have a ruff night?"

Hermione mumbled "Mmmhh…"

Mason then asked "Need a hangover potion?"

Hermione nodded yes and Mason reached into his backpack and pulled out a small potion bottle and handed it to Hermione. She thankfully drank it down and let it take its effect. Soon she was feeling much much better.

"So where were you yesterday?" Eve queried.

Hermione looked towards the kitchen and said "Umm… I'll explain later."

"What in the world were you drinking to get YOU drunk?" Mason joked.

"Yah I haven't seen you with a hangover in forever" Eve backed him up.

"Not sure I lost track." Hermione said in a low voice.

"That's the Jade we know!!!" Mason cheered.

Hermione smirked knowing what he was talking about.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast!" Mason said jumping up.

"NO thanks. Food doesn't sound like a bright idea for me. Sorry"

"Oh okay" Mason looked like a puppy

"Hey I got something that ya'll will want to see!" Hermione said lightening the mood.

"WHAT??" Eve said in an excited voice.

"Hold on" Hermione went up to her room and grabbed the DVD from her bag.

"Here, Enjoy" Hermione said handing it to Eve.

"NO WAY!!! Aww but neither of us brought anything to play it on."

"Oh just use my laptop upstairs, it's in the desk" Hermione offered.

"Sweet ASS!!" Mason cheered as he followed Eve up the stairs.

Meanwhile Hermione walked into the kitchen just as Draco sat down with a plate of sausage and toast.

"OMG Draco MALFOY cooked!!! Wait isn't that servants work?" Hermione teased.

"NOO!!!" Draco said childishly.

Hermione ignored him and went to the fridge and pulled out a few items and began to make scrambled eggs and bacon. She also whipped up a quick batch of muffins.20 minutes later Eve and Mason came down (I know it doesn't take that long to watch that movie but she's making breakfast give a girl some TIME!XD) wearing large smiles.

"JADE that was AWESOME!!!"

"Really? I hated that ending!"

"I knew that you would." Eve told her.

"Oh well I made you guys some breakfast"

"SWEET ASS!!! Oh is that your berry muffins that I smell cooking?" Mason said.

"Yep they should be done in a minute."

"WICKED"

Eve and Mason then piled food onto their plates and sat at the counter with Draco.

"Ya know even though you feel like crap Jade, you are still a great cook." Mason told her.

"I had to be boo"

"Yah NO SHIT"

Draco was pretending to read the paper but he was really just ease dropping. And everything they were talking about made him more and more curious about Hermione's life.

After breakfast they headed up to Hermione's room to play Xbox. Hermione and Mason wanted to play HALO and Eve didn't really care but they needed one more player to make things more fun. Mason turned to Hermione "What about Draco?"

"NOOO!!!!!!"

"Why not?" Mason whined.

"Because he is a jerk!! That's why!"

"Well then you get to kick his ass. I can almost guarantee that he won't know how to play."

"Fine but you're asking him!" Hermione shouted.

"Of course, he probably wouldn't answer his door if you knocked." Mason laughed as he walked out into the hall. He then knocked loudly on the Head Boy's door.

"Hey we were wondering if you wanted to play HALO with us? We need a fourth player." Mason told Draco after he opened his door.

Draco thought for a minute then said "Sure, I can also avoid Parkinson"

"Ha man I feel bad for you she is nastAY!"

"I KNOW" Draco said.

Then he followed Mason into Hermione's room.


End file.
